


Bringing Home the Blood

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Choking, Demon Blood Addiction, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Sam struggles enough with the all the pain that comes with being a teenager. Add an addiction for demon blood in the mix and the poor boy has it bad. If it weren't for Dean, Sam didn't know what he would do.





	Bringing Home the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> *The author thinks she's so clever with that title

Sam's brain was a whirling swirling mess of noise. Every part of his body ached with different needs. Being a teenager fucking sucked because it meant that he was constantly horny. Being constantly horny meant that if so much as a breeze blew past then he was instantly hard. Then there was... _the other thing_. The thing that was just a part of being Sam. He craved blood. Not just any blood either, no, he'd tried human blood and all it did was leave a weird after taste in his mouth. It had to be demon blood. When he didn't get it fast enough, every muscle in his body _ached_.

If it weren't for Dean, Sam didn't know what he would do. John didn't let Sam go out with them on hunts very often. Especially when demons were involved. He didn't know about Sam's addiction. He was just worried about his boys ending up possessed. Taking Dean out was risk enough, but someone had to make sure that _he_ wasn't possessed either.

Sam sat on the end of the bed with his head in his hands. He'd bitten his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The taste of it calmed him a bit, but it wasn't what he needed and his body wouldn't be fooled for long. They should have been back hours ago, but Sam was still sitting there waiting for them. He'd already spent the day distracting himself with the last school's old homework along with a reading assignment that he would never turn in. There was nothing left for him to do but wait.

When Dean came in the door Sam was ready to drop and start kissing his boots. He looked at his brother with desperate eyes.

“All according to plan, Sammy,” Dean said with a cocky grin. Their code for 'I got the stuff'.

Sam relaxed. He only had to wait a few moments more then.

John came in next looking grumpy and tired. Another good sign. Sam asked him how the hunt went and got a grumpy response that sounded only half made up. Sam's eyes were all for Dean as the pair of them changed out of bloody, sweaty, dirty clothes and into something clean. He didn't see Dean's flask though. It must have been deep in his coat pocket. Sam licked his lips.

By the time John left to hit the nearest bar, Sam was pressed against the headboard with a pillow in his lap to hide his erection. Dean watched as John walked out the door and then smiled at his brother.

“You okay there, Sammy?” his voice was dripping with a teasing tone.

“You know I'm not!” Sam chucked the pillow at his head. “Where is it, Dean? I need it!” He crawled to the edge of the bed, but stopped himself. Dean wouldn't let him have it if he just tried to take it.

Dean walked over to the bed in long slow strides. Sam was eye level with Dean's crotch and he could see Dean was starting to get hard now too.

“You know I always give you want you need, Sammy. Don't I?” His voice was low. It tugged at that horny teenager side of him.

“Dean,” he whined. “Please. I've been hurting for hours.”

Dean shoved him backward and hovered over him. “You can wait a little longer. It won't kill you.” He pressed his hips against Sam's, rubbed their dicks together through their jeans.

“Dean, please.” He tried to reach for Dean's coat pocket where the flask had to be, but his brother held him down by the wrists.

Dean smirked. “If you can get on top I'll let you have anything you want.”

Sam struggled with every ounce of strength he had. It was useless and they both knew it. Dean was twice his size and built with muscle. Any muscle that Sam had was either a gift from puberty or the result of having an older brother. Not enough to actually do anything with yet. But he tried. Anything to get what he needed.

“Please, Dean. I can't- I need- _please_ ,” Sam begged. Desperate tears started to form in his eyes. Everything hurt and his body felt too sensitive. He couldn't stand it any longer.

Dean hushed him. “It's okay, little brother. Just relax. I've got you.” He let go of one of Sam's wrists to brush back the hair from his face.

Sam whimpered, but he laid still and calm like his brother wanted. Finally, Dean's flask appeared. Only him and Sam knew that it wasn't whiskey inside. Not today at least.

Dean unscrewed the cap and tilted it over Sam's lips. Sam leaned up as much as he could with Dean pinning him down. His mouth hung open to catch it. Dean moved oh so slowly as he tipped the flask until the tiniest bit poured out. Sam caught it on his tongue with a moan, but as he swallowed his need only grew. Yet, Dean wasn't tilting the flask toward his lips anymore.

“Please,” Sam sobbed.

“What if I decided to drink it and not let you have any?” Dean put the flask to his own lips and tipped it back.

Sam's eyes grew huge. He squirmed under Dean. He had to have it! Dean couldn't just drink it all! He didn't even _need_ it.

Dean stopped. He tapped Sam's lips with one finger. Sam stopped and held his mouth open like brother expected. And Dean bent down and parted his lips. Blood spilled from his mouth to Sam's. He let it roll down his tongue for Sam to swallow. Then he was following it back to the source. His tongue plundered Dean's mouth searching for more. When he couldn't taste blood in Dean's mouth anymore he still kept going, giving his brother a filthy blood tinged kiss in thanks.

When they stopped, Dean stared down at his brother as he struggled to catch his breath. “You okay, Sammy?”

Sam smiled at him. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm great,” he panted.

Dean smiled. “So, you got any other needs for big brother to attend to?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Sam pulled himself out of Dean's grip to turn over on his stomach. He pressed his ass up against Dean's crotch. “Just one,” he said looking back over his shoulder.

Dean dropped the flask on the floor along with his coat. He pushed Sam down by the back of his neck. His voice was husky in his ear. “I'm gonna fuck you 'til you can't fucking walk,” he said.

He let Sam go only to stand up and start stripping. Sam turned over to see him. He started pulling his own clothes off, but Dean was quicker and jumped in to help him with his pants. Their cocks bumped together as Dean climbed back on top and Sam's brain crackled with a new need that was almost as strong as the last.

“Please, Dean,” he whined.

Dean laughed. A hand caught his brother's skinny throat and squeezed. “Slutty baby brother. Always begging for something. So damn needy.” He pressed two fingers to Sam's mouth and Sam opened. His mouth was still watering from all the blood so there was plenty of spit to be found.

Dean took his spit slicked fingers and pressed them against Sam's hole. He released his throat to let him speak. “Ask me again,” Dean demanded.

“Please, Dean,” Sam gasped. “I need you to fuck me.”

Dean groaned. He pressed his two fingers in at once. They sunk deep inside with ease. Sam's well practiced hole was no less tight for it. He fingered him open in a hurry then had Sam spit into his hand to slick up his cock.

He pushed in much slower than he had with his fingers. Sam did not thank him for it.

“Dean,” he whined. “I want it to hurt. Go faster, please.”

“Shit,” Dean groaned and he pushed the rest of the way in with a single thrust.

Sam yelled. His fingers dug into Dean's shoulders. “Oh god, yes,” he breathed.

Dean stilled enough to kiss him moving slowly so as not to dislodge their lips. When he couldn't take it any longer, he sped up, opting to squeezing Sam's throat when he couldn't kiss him any longer. Still, with every short breath he let out, Dean's name was on his lips.

He must have looked a sight, hair sweaty and matted to his forehead, moaning Dean's name while he fucked him into the mattress. It hurt when Dean pounded into him, but it loved it. He loved the burn of his cock deep inside of him. He loved the way Dean's fist closed around his neck just enough to make breathing difficult without stopping it completely. By the time it became enough to make his head go fuzzy Dean would let go, let him pull in a full breath, then clamp down again.

With the demon's blood coursing through him, all that hot corrupted blood, Sam never needed any friction to his cock to get off. The way Dean fucked him overwhelmed his body with so much pain and pleasure that he was close in no time. He didn't have the strength to hold back the way Dean did, though his brother promised it would come with experience.

“I'm gonna- Dean, I can't,” Sam whined. “I'm gonna cum.” He felt like every nerve in his body was alight.

Dean's dark eyes looked down at him. “Let it out, Sammy. Give it up for your big brother.”

Sam moaned, back arching off the bed. His throat pressed harder into Dean's hand and it only took him higher as he came. Coming back down felt like crash landing. The room spun.

Then Dean was petting his hair and kissing his forehead, ever the post-sex cuddler.

“I'm okay, Dean,” Sam grumbled, he burrowed deeper into his brother's arms.

“I really am sorry the hunt took us so long,” Dean said.

“It hurt, but I'm fine now. I know you always take care of me.” Sam laid his head on Dean's chest and curled into his side. They clung to each other, only moving when the clock said it was time for the bar to close.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing blog](http://babybatcreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
